Secrets
by ashketchumwritesfanfic
Summary: Draco wants to talk to someone, will he find the courage to talk to Hermione? Sequal to Enchanted but can be read as a seperate. Read and Review! T to be safe.


**A/N**

**This is the sequal to enchanted in Draco's point of view.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

Just another boring day of my life. I need to do something. The watching of Hermione only fills me so much. I really want to talk to her. And she rarely does anything since her break up with the bloody weasel. He said it wasn't working for her. But I knew he was actually cheating on her, and his other girlfriend made him choose and he chose her. And broke off his engagement. I know what im going to do. Im going to meet her in a bar. I know her muggle friends are going to take her to _The Ravens Talon_ tonight. It was the most popular pub that doesn't card. I decided to go.

I apparated myself inside the bar and then desquised myself so it looked as if I had golden hair and brown eyes. I saw her standing in the middle, looking beautiful. I saw her make eye contact with me, and I beconded for her to meet me by the wall.

"Hey." I smiled down at her. She stared up at me in wonder.

"Didn't you just have white blond hair?" she asked and those big brown eyes conved so much emotion. She was obviously hurt. But I have to pretend that I don't know.

"Now why would you think that?" i whispered in her ear.

"I dunno. I could have sworn that... you had white blond hair and silvery blue eyes." She stared at me intently.

"No way, that's magic. You don't believe in magic do you?" I smirked, goading her to think past the glamour. Shes the smartest which ive ever known of course. How long will it take her to see? Her response, I expected but it still disappointed me.

"Of course not! That is for fools!" there was a underlying message in her eyes. She had given magic up…

"For fools now? Well, maybe I happen to be a fool?" my lips quirked into a smile. "But you never told me who you were. Do you want to keep me wondering all my life?" I didn't need her name, I already knew it. But I wanted her to talk.

"Maybe I will keep you wondering. Wondering about the girl you met in a club one night. And don't you start that, you didn't tell me who you were either."

_Ah flirtation. Even better. _"Aw, now you wouldn't do that. I couldn't stand to know that a girl I met in a muggle-" I purpocfully said the word, waiting to see if that would make her see.

"Did- did you just say muggle?" her voice was stangled, scared, aphrehencive. She desperately wanted to meet a wizard, but terrified to what she would do if I was one.

"What's a muggle?" I asked her confused, with a mocking edge to my voice. That was what did it. I saw the recognition flit through her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy?"

_There we go. _I lifted my glamour so she could see me.

"I wondered if you would figure it out. Where's-" she cut me off before I could say Rons name, which I knew she would. It just gave me a reason to ask her what happened without looking to intruding.

"Don't mention his name. Please." Tears pricked her eyes, and I was taken back by how much she was hurt.

"Mione, what happened?" I was concerned for her, and I let my guard down. I cursed myself for calling her by my secret nickname I had forher.

"Why did you call me Mione?"

_Because its my name for you. _"Isn't that your name?"

"No. my name is Hermione. Only _**he**_ called me that."

"He doesn't deserve you. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because I don't want to see you hurt."

"You've never cared before. If anything you've always been the one that's hurt me."

"Maybe I've changed. Now stop avoiding the question."

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so_

"Yeah that's-what?" she looked at me curiously.

"I said, maybe I've changed." I was completely honest with her. If only she would believe me.

"You, Malfoy, has changed. Ha, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I, Malfoy, have changed."

"Oh, yeah? Changed how?"

"Changed for the better." _if only you knew._

"Draco Malfoy, changed for 'the better'. Yeah, that's one I haven't heard before."

"Oh yeah? Well I have. I've seen the error of my ways."

"The error of your ways?"

"Of course!"

"What errors have you committed?"

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

"I think you know the answer to that." I smirked at her.

"I just want to hear you say it yourself." She smiled at me shlyly.

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

"Well, for one, being a Death Eater." I held my breath, that was one of the biggest mistakes ive made. I nearly jumped for joy when she didn't slap me.

"That's a start. Number two?"

"Hmmm, dating Pansy I think."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she's a cow."

"Ok, number three."

"Getting engaged to Astoria."

"You were engaged?"

"It was an arranged marriage. I broke it off when my father died."

"Your fathers dead?"

"Yes, but what does that matter?" _thank god hes dead. I couldn't handle any more of his abuse._

"Dunno, just wondering. What happened to your mum?"

"She just wants me happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Ask me that later." i smirked at her relishing in the fact that I left her wondering.

"Ok. You said you broke it off. Are you currently in a relationship?"

"Wouldn't you like it know?" I laughed. I hoped she asked for personal reasons. I want her so bad.

"Yeah, I think I would like to know. That's why I asked."

"Well, you are going to have to ask me that later as well." I smiled, loving ever minute of this conversation.

_My God  
>Amazing that we got this far<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars<br>And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
>And when a situation rises, just write it into an album<br>Seen it straight to go  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<em>

"Fine, whatever you say. Now tell me number four." She groaned frusterated and I loved the sound of it.

"Let me see, I think next comes imperiosing Madam Rosmerta."

"So that was you!"

"Duh." I gave her a patronizing look. _I seriously thought she knew!_ "Even Potty figured it out, and he wasn't the smartest person."

"Ok, number five"

"How do you know there's a fifth?"

"Wild guess. Now spill"

"Making Katie Bell carry the necklace to the castle. I didn't mean for her to get hurt."

"Oh yeah? Sure didn't seem like it. Next?"

"Poising the mead that I gave Professor Slughorn. Although I don't regret it poisoning _**him**_. He deserves it. After everything he's done to you."

"Thanks for that." I saw that she smiled hesitantly.

"No problem." Smirking I said, "All done?"

"Not even close. Number seven."

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<em>

"Attempting to kill Dumbledore in general. That was a big mistake." I hope she doesn't leave, that was one of my biggest secrets. My friends guessed at me being a death eater, because I hinted at it, but no one knew about me trying to kill Dumbledore.

"Yeah, that was kinda big. Eight?"

"Taking Neville's rememberall in the first year."

"Seriously? You regret that?"

"Yeah I was a prat. That also goes for trying to get Harry expelled in the first year, and cheating in Quidditch all those years."

"So, that counts as?"

"Nine and Ten. Although the Quidditch thing was kinda over four years."

"Four years?"

"Yeah. I got on the team second year, and third year, fourth year was the Twiwizard Tournament, fifth year, I don't count sixth year cause I didn't play in almost any games, and I didn't play seventh year."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Hm. What about the time where you tried to get Buckbeak killed?"

"Hey! That thing attacked me!"

"You git! If you were paying attention, it wouldn't have attacked you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smirked at her. It seems like shes getting me to say a lot of things I wouldn't normally.

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

"Wow, never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy admit that I was right. Or admit that he was being a prat. Or a git."

"Like I told you, I've seen the errors of my ways and changed." I snickered.

"I can still think of plenty more things that you did wrong. Come on, you're on a roll." I poked his shoulder. "Don't stop now!" she giggled and I relished in the beautiful sound of it. But then her friends appeared and I left.

Apparating to my house I walked up to my room and stared at the ceiling. Man, I miss her already. Spending the whole night I composed a letter to her and sent it with my owl.

_Dear Hermione Granger._

_I'm sorry that our conversation was interrupted the way it was. I'm sorry I had to leave. I could not let your friends meet me. They would never have stopped badgering you with questions. I offer you an invitation to meet me today, in the park two blocks from your apartment. I hope you will take the time to come meet me. I will be arriving at 10 sharp. I will be waiting. I sincerely understand if you deny this option. If you do not arrive by 10:15, I will take that as a no, and will not contact you again. If you have prior engagements, please tell me with response by my owl. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you in the past and I would like to make it up to you. And I hope you read this, I spend hours writing, and re-writing this. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.s. _

_I was enchanted to meet you._

Seeing that my owl had left all i could do was roll over and fall asleep._  
><em>

* * *

><p>I was at the park waiting for her, and I looked at my watch. 10:15. well, I guess she wasn't coming. I turned to disapparate but stopped when i heard my name called.<p>

"MALFOY WAIT!" I jumped. I thought she wasnt coming.

"Hermione. I thought you wouldn't come." She was out of breath, but she looked happy. She had this glow to her.

"I know, I'm so sorry. But I woke up about 20 minutes ago. I got ready as fast as I could."

"You get ready slowly." I snickered at her.

"Yeah well, I get ready quickly for a girl."

"Doesn't look like it. Looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"That **is** just because I rolled out of bed."

"You are talking in circles." I punched her shoulder. "Why don't you think about what you say before you say it?" _although I do love it when you do._

"I do think about what I say! You're the one that doesn't think!"

"Oh yeah?" smirking I challenged her.

"Yeah! You have something I like to call word vomit!"

"Word vomit? That is so nasty." ew. That sounds so gross. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"You would know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said taken aback.

"Just that you find everything nasty."

"Really now? And why do you suppose that?"

"Mr. I'm a pure blood and everything is beneath me?"

"Hey what did I tell you last night? I've changed!"

"And like I told **you** last night, I don't believe you."

"Yeah well, why don't you tell me what this word vomit thing is."

"It's when you just say everything you are thinking."

"I do not say everything I am thinking!"

"You so do!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

"I plead the fifth!" i raised both my hands in the air as if i was surrendering. I may know everything but I wont let her know that.

"Ha you cannot plead the fifth. That just means you are guilty."

"Yeah you just want me to be guilty."

"Wait a second Malfoy, how do you know what pleading the fifth is?"

"Oh I just do my research on muggle politics."

"Sure you do."

"I do! I swear!"

"Yeah, the day Draco Malfoy does research on muggle politics is the day I get a question wrong on a Hogwarts exam."

"Ha! You got plenty questions wrong on exams in Hogwarts. Anyways I've been observing things of the muggle world for a while now."

"How the heck would you know?" she glared at me. _Oops. I shouldn't have said that._

"I do my research."

"You mean you stalk me." _Well, accoriding to you, yes. But I just call it observing. Watching._

"I would never do something that outrageous!" he looked flabbergasted.

"Hmm, it seems as if I had struck a nerve." _You have._

"Oh you only wish you had struck a nerve." I smirked at me.

"Oh surree. Anyways what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted a change to see you again." I smiled at her.

"So what was one other thing that you regret? You never told me, and that can't be it."

"Well, there was breaking Potter's nose in the 6th year."

"There we go. That's a good one. Ok, keep going."

"There was that time where I tried to sabotage his Quidditch game. And all the times I teased and mocked him. Especially about the dementors."

"Wow, I didn't think you felt bad for any of that!"

"Yeah, I also feel bad for every curse and insult I've shot at him, and Ron, and every other person."

"Who knew? What made you change?"

"I had a lot of time to think. And I just, felt bad for making their lives miserable."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>All my secrets away  
>All my secrets away<em>

"Don't you feel bad for anything that you've done to me?" she started crying, and I wiped away her tear with my thumb.

"Of course. i saved my biggest regret for last." and then before I lost my nerve I kissed her. And then she started crying even harder. I picked her up and disapparated to my manor house.

"Malfoy! What are you doing! Put me, put me down!"

"I don't think I will. I'm taking you home."

"This isn't my home."

"Yeah because this is my home."

"Well you can at least put me down now!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"You are taking me to your room?"

"I already took you to it."

I opend the door and led her inside.

"For you." I said indicating the bookshelves against the wall. I dragged her to the bed and pulled her down next to me.

"Do you remember when you asked me if I was happy or not? Well, to answer your question, yes I am happy. But only when you are with me."

And then I kissed her. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**i hoped you liked it!**

**This is the sequal to Enchanted, but can be read as a seperate. Enchanted is Hermiones P.O.V.**

**If you like Dramione, read my other stories, Untouchable, Staying with the Malfoys, and A Hidden Love. :)**

**Oh, and of course you must review! it would make my day.**

**~Hawkshadow~**


End file.
